


I Don't Know, Man

by annie_reckson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Kira is a cutie-patootie, Pining, Scents are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, that had been one of the first things Malia had observed about Kira: she’s constantly in motion. Not the way that Stiles is - a nervous twitching caused mostly by his brain constantly over-working. No, hers is more fluid, like an extension of her hyperactivity rather than a product of it. Like there’s so much power surging through her body that she’s afraid to express it all, so some of it spills out accidentally in the form of her wringing her hands, tapping on her textbooks, or wiggling her hips in some vague approximation of dancing. It’s beautiful, in a wrecking way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know, Man

At first, Malia didn’t take much notice of the - what was the term Derek used? Ah yes - the _kitsune_. Which is basically a fox. When she’d first heard the term, she’d grumbled a bit and wondered out loud why a fox needed a special name and Derek had glared at her until she’d apologized to Kira. Although she wasn’t really sure what she was apologizing for and she did really want to know what exactly a kitsune was and if it was different from a fox and how it was different from a fox.

To be fair, she had just spent the last eight or so years of her life chasing rabbits and drinking out of streams, so there was a really long list of things she wanted to know. But this time, she should be at an advantage because _there are literally two kitsunes_ in this little ragtag group she’s somehow become attached to since becoming human. Okay well, one kitsune and one former-demon-kitsune, but whatever. For obvious reasons, Stiles isn’t exactly forthcoming with information; he’ll offer a quippy comment or two, but that’s it. And Kira is still learning herself, so she can’t really help Malia out.

And that’s the main reason that Malia considers her mostly innocuous at first: Malia needs _information_ and she wants to spend as much time with the people that can actually help her out with that. So, naturally, she starts out trying to pay most of her attention to Scott (and coincidentally, Stiles, who is always around), Derek, and especially Lydia, who not only tutors her, but educates her on the stuff in the bestiary as well.

Which is probably why she’s just as surprised as anyone else when she realizes that she’s actually spending the majority of her time with Kira. Sure, they’ve both got the “new girl in school” and “trying to figure out their roles in life as supernatural creatures” thing going on, but that still doesn’t explain why Malia finds herself going to Kira’s house to study after school nearly every day, or why they’ve suddenly started not only eating lunch together, but sharing their lunches as well, or even why Malia stays up late nearly every night texting Kira long after she knows they’re both supposed to be in bed. In the back of her mind, she tells herself that it’s because, by nature, coyotes get along much better with foxes than they do wolves (and aren’t foxes and coyotes similarly written in folktales?). But even as she’s mentally repeating it to herself she knows that’s not the whole of it.

One afternoon, they’re sharing a pizza on the bleachers while waiting for Scott and Stiles to finish lacrosse practice when Malia notices something: Kira smells good, like really good. Like, _Malia-really-wants-to-nuzzle-her-neck-to-scent-mark-her_ good. She’s able to restrain herself, but only just barely, enough to distract her when the lacrosse ball comes flying towards her face. Luckily, Kira keeps a keen sense of awareness even when Malia doesn’t and catches the ball in the stick she’s been fiddling with since they sat down.

To be honest, that had been one of the first things Malia had observed about Kira: she’s constantly in motion. Not the way that Stiles is - a nervous twitching caused mostly by his brain constantly over-working. No, hers is more fluid, like an extension of her hyperactivity rather than a product of it. Like there’s so much power surging through her body that she’s afraid to express it all, so some of it spills out accidentally in the form of her wringing her hands, tapping on her textbooks, or wiggling her hips in some vague approximation of dancing. It’s beautiful, in a wrecking way.

But back to the _scent_ , because that confuses Malia more than anything. She’s never had that sort of compulsion regarding Stiles and Stiles is the one she likes...right? Of course, Derek refuses to be any help in this area, only telling her that “scents are important”. Then smirking to himself as he continues to cook dinner for the pack. She swears, sometimes he can be as cryptic as Deaton. Who, by the way, isn’t exactly forthcoming with information either; and it’s not like she can go up to Scott and ask him why she’s become strangely attracted to his girlfriend.

It irks her, because it doesn’t go away. Every time she’s near Kira, she aches to make some form of contact, even if it’s just their knees touching. Sometimes she can literally feel her flesh vibrate until she’s able to brush her fingertips against the seams of whatever adorable sweater Kira is wearing that day. The motion is odd yet comforting and she still doesn’t know what to make of it. Because Kira likes Scott. And Malia, probably, likes Stiles. She mostly does, at least.

This would be a lot easier if she were still a coyote.

 

***

 

It gets somewhat easier after their near-death experience in the vault. Easy in the sense that Malia angrily decides to keep as much distance between her and the Dudebros (aka, Scott and Stiles) as possible. It shouldn’t be a shock to her system that they place her on some level below even that of a sidekick, but it hurts still. Because Malia Tate may be a tad bit unhinged and not quite civilized and still getting her bearings in a ridiculously complex environment, but she is absolutely not some teenage boy’s accessory.

She’s not sure if Kira completely agrees with her righteous indignation, but she lets Malia stay over at her house a lot anyways. And, from what Malia has seen, she seems to be taking a break from the Dudebros as well. They still see them at school and Malia is still able to catch traces of their scents at Derek’s loft, but Malia tries to keep her interactions with them to a minimum, at least until she feels like she can trust them again.

Not to mention the fact that she’s really enjoying all this increased time with Kira. A couple of weeks into their sabbatical from the boys and Malia finds herself spending more nights at Kira’s house than her own. They do their homework while sitting cross-legged on Kira’s bed and their knees knock together because Kira’s are constantly bouncing. Malia becomes a fixture at the Yukimura dinner table and finally, one night that Kira’s mom finally smiles at her and seems to mean it.

That is to say, the near-constant presence of Kira has significantly lessened the compulsions that Malia experienced before. Sure, the need is still there and she’s still a little bit confused by it, but the ache in her chest isn’t as pressing. With the dead pool still a concern, there are more important things for her to focus on than how her chest warms every time Kira smiles at her. For now, that’s alright.

 

***

 

Her thought process finally shifts one Saturday morning. Kira’s parents decided to spend the day together, away from the persistent questions of a bunch of teenagers, and left earlier in the morning to visit a vineyard an hour or so away. Malia’s not sure exactly what her and Kira’s plans are for the day - only that they’ll probably end up keeping Lydia company at her lake house, since she’s spending so much time there by herself.

When Malia untangles herself from the sleeping bag on Kira’s floor (the sleeping bag itself had been a revelation after months of trying and failing to sleeping comfortably in regular beds) she notices that Kira’s bed is empty and already made. For a moment, she panics - dead pool and all still hovering over their heads - but visibly relaxes when her ears pick up music coming from the kitchen.

However, it doesn’t sound like the usual stuff Kira listens to, this is much more bass-heavy, and Malia’s pretty sure she’s just hearing the word “ass” repeated over and over. Not like anything Malia’s heard the entire time she’s been spending time with Kira. That knowledge causes Malia to furiously fling her legs out of the sleeping bag and rush out of the bedroom, eyes flashing and claws drawn.

What she sees in the kitchen isn’t anywhere close to what she expected. Kira has her back to her and she’s in the same baggy shirt and plaid pajama shorts that Malia knows she slept in. It’s obvious that she’s got something cooking on the stove, but she’s barely paying attention to it. Instead, she’s intermittently bouncing and jerking her hips to the loud beat that’s reverberating through the house. Malia can only stand with her mouth hanging out and she’s about to say something, about to make her presence known, when a verse in the song starts.

“ _Wobbledy wobble, wo-wo-wobble, wobbin'. Ass so fat, all these bitches' pussies is throbbin'. Bad bitches, I'm your leader! Phantom by the meter! Somebody point me to the best ass-eater."_

Malia unconsciously cocks her head to the side when she realizes that Kira’s voice is joining the one of the woman singing. This is absolutely not a song she’s ever heard before, and especially not from the adorable girl in front of her, yet Kira seems to know all the lyrics.

_“If he got a mandingo, then I buy him a dashiki and bust this pussy open in the islands of Waikikiiiiii......”_

Kira holds the note out like a pro, sensually rolling her hips as she does so, and Malia has to grip the counter-top to steady herself. Somehow, Kira doesn’t hear her over the music and for that Malia is grateful, because she’s seriously enjoying the show. And if she thought she’d been attracted to the smells coming from Kira before, now it’s like she getting a concentrated version flung into her face all at once. It’s all Kira can do to big her nails into marble and pretend that it’s Kira’s gyrating hips instead.

“ _Bitches ain't poppin', Google my ass. Only time you on the net is when you Google my ass. Ya fuckin' little whores, fu-fuckin' up my decors! Couldn't get Michael Kors if you was fuckin' Michael Kors!”_

 

Kira spins around as she draws out the last syllable, catches the sight of Malia watching her, and promptly drops the spatula she was holding. The song continues through the bluetooth speaker Kira has in the kitchen, but neither of them are paying attention. Malia doesn’t think she’s seen Kira’s eyes or mouth larger than what they are now as she stutters to explain herself. It only makes her groan more with want.

“H-h-h-hhey Malia! I didn’t expect you to be up already! How...how long were you standing there?”

Kira’s biting on her bottom lip and that’s the final straw for Malia, “Long enough,” She just gets out before rushing over press Kira back against the stove.

“Umm...good morning to you, too?” Kira flushes as Malia leans in and noses along her throat.

Malia huffs in frustration and pulls back, resting the crown of her head against Kira’s collarbone,  “Do you know how infuriating you are?”

“No? I don’t think so? I’m...I’m sorry?”

She lifts her head and narrows her eyes at the kitsune, “Why are you apologizing?”

Kira’s looks around in confusion, “I don’t know?”

Malia steps back completely then and rests her hands on her hips, “I’m the one that should be apologizing, Kira,” She looks away, then at the floor, “Everything is just...really hard right now with adapting to walking on two legs again and wearing clothes and dealing with my dad and not killing my own food,” Malia hears Kira giggle and looks up just in time to see her smile fade back into a neutral expression, “But being around you...makes it easier for me. You’re my best friend, Kira.”

“You’re my best friend too, Malia. You know that, right?”

“Good! Good. It’s just...”

“Just, what?” Kira tilts her head down and forward.

“When I’m with you, at school or here or just...hanging out here, it’s nice, okay? It’s really nice. And I really enjoy spending time with you, you are really...amazing, Kira. But, when I’m around you I can’t help but feel a...I don’t know...a pull? It’s a struggle for me not to lick your neck every time I’m next to you and I know that’s not fair because I know you like Scott-”

“Scott?”

“And our friendship, this thing we’ve been building, has been the best thing for me since I became human again and the last thing I wanna do is ruin-”

She’s cut off by Kira grabbing her shirt and tugging her forward until their lips meet. Kira squeaks a little when they make contact and it only makes Malia’s chest burn further. Her fingers scrabble against Kira’s shoulders until she’s able to get a grip on the fabric of her t-shirt and pull her impossibly closer. The movement causes their breasts to crush together and Malia practically mewls.

Before Malia can fully appreciate all of the enhanced tastes and smells, Kira pulls back smiling. Her face is brilliant and open, her mouth parted like she’s trying to catch her breath. Malia’s gaze flicks between her bright eyes and her shiny, pink lips, unsure which she likes more.

“Was that okay?” Kira raises her eyebrows and gives Malia an earnest look, “I’ve...umm...wanted to do that for awhile.”

Malia gapes before she finally finds her voice, “Yeah...me too”

Their noses brush and Malia’s just about to lean in again when a shrill beeping starts from somewhere behind them. Kira groans and grabs a dishtowel, shifting past Malia to get to the smoke detector. Once Kira’s moved from the stove, Malia can see the culprit: a smoking frying pan that probably had something edible in it once. She moves it off the burner as quickly as possible and turns the burner off. Then opens the kitchen window right above the sink, just in case.

Malia coughs a little and tries to hold in her laughter as she watches Kira jumping up and down while waving the towel. After what seems like an eternity, the detector is still annoyingly making noise, so Malia grabs a chair and sets it under it. Then, while Kira watches wide-eyed, she yanks it out of the ceiling and tosses it onto the counter.

Kira’s bashfully rubbing the back of her neck when she hops down, “Sorry...I was making pancakes?”

“For us?”

“Yeah...and then I got a little distracted.”

Malia raises her eyebrows, “Apparently we were both so distracted that we didn’t even smell them burning.”

Kira mumbles something at the floor that Malia doesn’t hear, even with her advanced hearing.

“What did you say?”

“I said,” She gnaws on her bottom lip, “That you could distract me...whenever you wanted?”

Malia grins, showing as many teeth as possible, “How about right now?”

Her lips are parted to taste the gasp that comes out of Kira’s mouth when she tugs her back towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this supposed to be part of Femslash February? Yes.
> 
> Am I procrastinating trash that can't get shit accomplished? Also yes.
> 
> Should you [pay attention to me anyway](http://somnambulipstick.tumblr.com)? Absolutely yes.


End file.
